One Night Stand
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Your only twenty-one once. So make the most of it."


**One Night Stand**

"Ahh come on Jules, it'll be fun plus it's your birthday."

Hworang was leaning on Julias kitchen bench. Hworang had been humbugging Julia ever since he got there. What made it worse it was her 21st birthday and she knew what he had in his dirty little mind. _Gosh Hworang couldn't you forget about this day. _ Julia was trying to make a snack however that was thrown out the window. She turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

(Sigh)"No way. I've got studies to do and you know I hate clubbing."

Although Julia maybe a socialble person however she prefers to train her brains to the limit. There was another reason why she didn't want to go. Men with too much alcohol. _Last time I went out a guy tried to well, hit on to me. _Just thinking about it made her skin shiver. She still hear his words. _Lady you look fine to dig into. _Distgusting, men only care about two things alcohol and of course sex. Although she had to admit she had grown into a fine figure. A figure which made every man drool. _I hope Hworang doesn't get any ideas. We've been friends for years but I wouldn't trust him._

"Party pooper. Anyways I'll just ask someone else to make you change your puny little mind."

Hworang gave her a funny smile. _You know I hate when you do that Hworang. It means your up to something. _Hworang pulled his mobile out still smiling. _This is your fault Jules. _Julia gave him daggers and folded her arms. _I'm gonna kill you._ He dialed the number.

"Hey Ling it's Jules 21st today you know what that means."

Julias jaws dropped. _Not Ling, shes the only one who can get me to do almost anything._ Julia placed her head on the bench. _Fuck you Hworang...Meanie....I'm so fucked._

Jin Kazama was standing in front of his window watching the boring day go by. _Couldn't the day get any better? _Jin looked at his first gift, his watch. _Uncle Lee should be coming in soon. He would probably remind me what day it is, what plans I should be making, and most of all how to lose my virginity. To him being a virgin is a bad thing, a sin. To me I couldn't care less, females are just a waste of time except mother. She is an angel. _There was a knock at the door. Jin turned around. _That's not Lee. He'd usually barge in._

"Come in."

The door opened. It was Jun, his mother, she walked in with a smile. She closed the door behind her. _I'l never find someone like her. Still I wonder how my father got her? Best not to go there. _Jun walked towards her son, who is now a man, a real handsome one too.

"Happy birthday son, do you like your present?"

Jin looked at the amazing watch. Jins eyes flared. It had freaky flame designs (he was a huge fan of flames) and most of all his favourite colors (red,black,yellow and orange). First he thought his, low-life, father got him the watch but no his mother which made the watch even more special. _I'll cherish this gift forever. _Jin and Kazuya weren't like father and son. They were more like business partners which Jin hates most. The bond between Jin and, his mother, Jun was special and most of all unbreakable. After all Jin was an only child.

"I sure do. Thanks mom." 

Showing the watch to her. She smiled. _Gosh twenty-one and still no girlfriend. I hope he finds __someone older, that way she'l take care of him._

"Just to let you know your uncle is here, so be prepared."

Although Jun loved Lee like a real brother she still had doubts about him being with Jin. She knew this day would come and she was prepared for it. She remembered what Kazuya said _Once hes twenty-one he'll be treated like a man. _Jun smiled. Jin looked at his, priceless watch, began to laugh. _I know it's twelve o'clock, his usual stop. _Jun walked towards the door, she turned to face Jin.

"Your father will see you later. Have a nice day."

Jun left her son alone to be prepared for not only his, sex maniac, uncle but also his father. Kazuya wasn't easy to deal with. Crossing him Jin will have nothing. Jins face dropped. _Later? To be honest I hate seeing him. With him it's always about money and business._ Jin wasn't the business type at all and if he told his father, world war three will occur. Lee barged in. Jin quickly washed away the thought of seeing his replicant. Jin was, in a way kind of, glad to see his one, and only, uncle. _Thank god._

"Your late."

Jin had his hands behind his back. A technique he learnt from his father. Lee looked at Jin then grabbed a cigar-weed, lit it and blew in Jins face. _You fucking bastard. _Jin wiped the smoke with his hands. _That was not a cigarette, that was....FUCK....it was weed. _Lee took a seat, resting his legs on Jins desk. Jin sat in front of him. Lee smiled.

"Well it's good to see you and happy birthday. The reason why I'm late. One word and very hard to forget."

Jin knew why. _I think you should come up with better riddles. My father is getting old, yet he is always the reason why Lee would be late for anything. He'll be late for his funeral too. _

"I guess my father had something to do with it."

Jin questioned. Lee put his legs down to get more comfortable. _You can fucking say that again._

(Sigh)"Yep. I had to go to a gay, boring meeting."

Jin looked at Lee and started to laugh. _Not funny Jin._ Lee wasn't quite sure if it was really Jin laughing. _I think the weeds got to him._ Finally Jin finished. Lee was totally confused. Jin got up and banged Lees head with bare fist.

"AAHH!!! THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

Lee yelled while in pain, serious pain. Not long ago he got hit by Kazuya, his brother. Now his nephew, Jin. _Like father like son._ _Two strikes one place. What a day. _Lee started to rub his head. _The pain._

"For giving me munchies, now if you excuse me I'm off."

Julia was at Lings house. Hworang dragged her there since she didn't live far from Ling. They were hanging out in the louge room. Ling and Hworang were suggesting plans for Julia but she ignored them. Although she did appreciate the fact that she had real friends to count on however Ling and Hworang wouldn't take "no" for an answer. _They're more like my parents than friends._

"So what do you think Jules?"

Ling faced Julia with smile no body could refuse. _This is why I hate it when Hworang gets Ling. _This is a battle Julia couldn't win. She sighed in defeat.

"What ever you guys have in mind."

Ling and Hworang looked at Julia dumbfunded. _Did I hear right? What ever "we" have in mind. _Hworang had a smile on his face, a real smile.Hworang couldn't belive what Julia just said. Usually she'd put up a fight. _What made this happen? Ahhh hell with it. Tonight Julia is gonna get drunk and hopefully get "laid". After all she is my only friend who is still a godamn virgin. Still I wonder how she can still be a virgin. Have to admit she is hot but I won't tell her. Yet anyway. _Hworang can imagine the reaction Julia would take. _It would be my funeral._

"Time for the invites."

Ling headed for the house fone.

Jin was feeding his face Lee just sat there. _Man he can eat...Than again he is part Mishima and they can eat a whole house full, if they wanted too. _Jin stopped as if he heard what Lee said. Jin faced Lee.

"Are you gonna eat or just stare at me?"

Jin didn't like it when it was just him eating. Lee ignored him grabbing another fag and lit it. _Guess not. _Jin continued on his food. Kazuya walked in Jin and Lee got a fright. Lee dropped his fag. _Fucking hell Kaz couldn't you give a warning?_ Lee wouldn't dare to say out right._ That would be my funeral I don't want to die while my only nephew is a fucking virgin._ Usually you'd hear the door but everytime Kazuya came in you hear nothing, not even his foot steps. Kazuuya took a seat next to his, social, brother. _Shit not now. _Jin stopped eating and waited for what ever his father had in store for him.

"So what plans do you two have? Jun and I are going out."

Jin and Lee made eye contact. _Kazuya being nice? What a load of shit. _Usually Kazuya would scold at Lee for talking to Jin about "stuff" and later Jin would get the biggest lecture of his life. Jin sat there thinking what to say. Kazuya, on the other hand, was getting impatience and Jin knew. Kazuyas expressions had more meanings than his words. Jin quickly answered. _There was no way I'm dealing with him, not tonight anyway._

"I was thinking me and Lee go to the club and have a few beers."

Lee couldn't believe what Jin just said. _Me and Jin clubbing? Oh Jin it's gonna be than just clubbing, heaps of beers not just a few and of course fucking strippers . _Kazuya looked at Jin. _I feel sorry for you son. _Kazuya gave Jin an evelope. Jin opened the evelope inside was cash eyes popped out of his head along with his jaws. _Oh my god, condoms? The fuck, this is madning. Father what are you thinking? _Lee couldn't believe what he saw. _Kazuya is a good mind reader_ He wanted to laugh but prefer not too in respect for his nephew however he would've done the same_. _Kazuya smiled and stood. He looked directly down at his, twenty-one year old, son. _Man I'm getting old._ Jin faced his father with atmost fear.

"I don't want to be a grandfather yet. So have a good time. Your only twenty-one once so make the most of it. And Lee take care of him."

Kazuya actually smiled which made Jin nervous as hell. _What's with that father? Me seducing someone? Your as bad as Lee. Wait till mom finds out._ Kazuya headed for the exit. _Well Jin your on your own now_. Jin sat there frozen. _What the hell just happened? Have a good time? _Jin was lost. Lee looked at him but couldn't take it any more. He started to laugh, loud and clear.

"Oh my fucking god. What just happen there? You Jinny have a good time? Me look after you when it should be the other way round. Who would ever thought Kazuya, my brother, would do all that crazy shit. Man something must have got to him. Devil perhaps?"

Lee was all excited, acting like a small child, getting out of his chair lighting not one but two fags. Lee walked to Jin, who was still lost and confused, waving his hand in front of him while holding the two fags. _Poor bastard guess you could say he wasn't prepared. I knew I wasn't but hey it's about time Kazuya puts his business crap aside so his son can have a good time. Didn't think you had a heart, Kaz._

"Earth to Jin. Hello?"

Jin just sat there emotionless,speechless. _Sorry Lee but this shocking incident has got to me like a bolt. I can't move or even think right now. _Lee shook him a bit, strong enough to get his attention. Jin shook his head and looked at Lee.

"Yeah, sorry bout that just with the fairies."

Jin wasn't quite sure about going anywhere tonight. After his father, of all pepoeple gave him the "ok" to have a good time. And Lee had to watch him? _Tonight could get a little out of control._

"COME ON JULES!!!."

Hworang yelled. _She better show herself. _Hworang, Ling, Miharu, Steve, Christie and Eddy were waiting in the van outside Julias house. Eddy was sober bob for the night._Come on princess your vehicle has arrived. _The house door opened, Julia walked out. The girls started to cheer. Hworang started to whistle. It was loud enough for the neighbours to hear. _Man Julia looks hot too bad we're good friends._ Julia wore a simple navy blue dress however there was plenty of flesh showing. Julia was embarrased. _Fucking hell Hworang trust you to do something. _Julia really had second thoughts of going but it was to late plus she didn't want to up set her pals. _Spirits give me a good safe night, tonight. _Julia entered the van.

"Wow Jules you look trendy."

Julias friends couldn't believe how different she looked. They were used of seeing her in denim.

"Thanks Ling."

The gang entered the club Eddy had to find a park.

They headed straight for the bar. Hworang still couldn't believe that Julia was actually here, in a club. _Hey maybe I might get lucky tonight. _Hworang tapped Julia on the shoulder she turn to face him.

"So what does the birthday girl want to drink?"

Hworang asked Julia. Hworang knew Julia wasn't exactly a drinker but tonight was her birthday and this is what friends do.

"I guess something light."

Julia didn't know what to say especially to Hworang after all he was being nice spending his hard working cash on her. Hworang nodded his head and turn to the bar tander.

"I'll get one Red Smirnoff and one Bundy with coke."

On the other side was Jin and Lee. The ladies had they're eyes on Jin, which made him so uncomfortable, however Jin wasn't interested. A lady came with a tray of drinks, shots to be exact and there was plenty of them. The lady carefully placed the shot glasses on the table in front of Jin. Jins eyes flared with fear. _These drinks can't be mine? Fuck me sideways._ Jin looked up to the lady. She winked and tended to another customer. Lee put his hand on Jins shoulder.

"Drink up nephew."

Jin turned and faced him. _Drink up? Are you trying to kill me? There are. _Jin started counting the shot glasses. _Twenty-one? TWENTY FUCKING ONE!!! _Jin tried to remain cool.

"Lee I can't drink all of this. I mean I've never had a shot before."

Jin managaed to say but Lee didn't hear him the music was loud and he was lighting another fag. _If I die tonight I hope you get lung cancer. _Jin picked up the first shot and looked at it. _Man I wish I was a kid again._ He sculled the first shot he felt the alcohol burning his throat. A bit of water came out of his eye. He closed them for a short moment then he slammed the glass down _Fuck that was strong. _Lee patted his back. _Way to go Jinny. Too bad your father wasn't here. He'd be laughing and your mom? Panicking, screaming, heck the works._

"Now, was that hard? Twenty to go my nephew."

Jin looked at the remaining glasses. _It's now or I won't get through the fucking night. _He held another shot.

Hworang spotted Jin from the other side. _That bastard. _Clenched his fist for some reason he just couldn't stand the sight of him, well at least not anymore. Years ago Hworang and Jin were best pals but now it's like they don't even know each other._ Still a rich fucking bastard ha you'll never change. _Julia was watching Hworang, she couldn't figure why his expression dropped all of a sudden.

"Hworang are you ok?"

Hworang snapped out of own little world and faced Julia. _Man Julia you are fine. If only you knew how I truly feel about you. You wouldn't give me chance anyway. _Hworang tried to shake those thoughts away but failed. _I gotta something or I'll do something stupid in front of her. _He remained calm.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to the bar anyone coming?"

Steve and Eddy decided to go with Hworang. Julia couldn't figure out Hworang. _It's like he has a split form._ Julia returned to her drink but something caught her eyes. A figure on the other side was looking directly at her. To Julia this was perhaps the most best looking figure in the club. She tried to look away but the eyes of the beautiful were saying no. He had jet black hair with a few fringes in the way. The perfect jawline and most of all his lips. Everything of him was perfection. Julia had no attention of a man but this one was different some how, denying him would be futile. Jin had no attention to look else where for some reason he felt as if he had found his prey. _Gosh shes gorgeous. _He wasn't quite sure if it was the shots playing with his mind or. What ever it was he wanted her, Julia. She had a fine figure which Jin simply couldn't ignore. He noticed earlier Hworang, his social ex best friend, was with her but that didn't matter he knew darn well he had the upper hand. _The way your looking at me I know what you want. _Jin smiled which made Julia wanting him even more. _Oh god is he trying to do what I think. _Julia didn't look away she was drawn mysteriously to the handsome stranger. Jin wanted to test her. Push her to the limit, since he is half Mishima they like to see people pushed to the limit, where she'll break and then he'll take her. Jin did the most unthinkable seductive move. He licked his lips, a tip he learnt from his uncle, which made Julia turn red. _Got ya._ Julia was heating up. She quickly put her drink down and made a run for the bathroom. Ling and Christie watched in horror they thought she was sick and decided to follow. Jin sat back with a warm smile on his face. Lee saw the whole thing. _I have to admit Jin has good taste._

"You fucking little horny devil."

Jins smile widen. _I sure am. Why am I feeling like this? I just met the beautiful creature. Thank god my parents aren't here. _Jin faced Lee.

"Are you gonna finish what you started? or are you gonna make that gorgeous girl beg to get fucked?"

Julia washed her face a hudred times at least. She looked at the mirror. Her face was red, she could feel her own heat. The way that Jin licked his lips played again in her mind. _So seductive. _W_hat made him do that? In a way it was kinda hot. Why am I saying this? I don't even know who the handsome stranger is. _Ling and Christie barged in almost knocking Julia over.

"Sorry Jules."

Ling and Christie cried. Julia nodded her head.

"I'm ok."

Julia was still in more shock of what Jin did. Ling looked at Julia. _Why is she so red? Maybe she is sick. _Christie headed for the toilets.

"Hey Jules what happen? And your face is beating red. Are you sick?"

Julia tried to hide her "blush" that Jin, seductively, caused but failed. _Oh no. Now what? Ling will surely beat the truth out of me....She always does and she knows it._

"No I'm not sick just maybe..."

Julia didn't know to say exactly. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought._

"Maybe what?"

Ling put her elbow on Julias shoulder, her eyes cunning. Ling was curious to know what the problem was. She'd never seen Julia like this before. Julia was more like the goody-goody type. Julia gave in as always.

"Well theres this guy and well."

Julia whispered Ling looked at her jaws dropped and eyes flared with excitement.

"Oh my god Jules."

Ling grabbed Julias arm and squealed. It was so loud it made Christie jump out of her skin and came flying out of the toilet. Dropping her bag in the process but she didn't care about that, for now.

"What? What I missed?"

Julia turned and faced the wall. _I forgot about Christie. _Julia couldn't feel anymore embarrassed. She felt like digging a large hole in the spot where she stood. _Way to go Ling. Now the real fun begins. _Ling was over the excitement and was prepared for the fun part. Ling turn to Christie.

"Jules made contact with a guy."

Jin was getting impatience. He hoped the beautiful stranger came back soon. The woman around him started to piss him off and on top of that his uncle, the one that was suppose to watch him, was drunk, off his head, blind as a bat. _What's taking so long? Did I make a move too soon? Or did I make her sick? _Jin sat there waiting. _If she wants me she'll come._

"Ji Ji Ji Jinny. The fuck you waiting for. Plenty of girls to choose from. Look around you they're all wet. So get your cock ready."

Jin barely understood him. Lee ended up slamming his head on the bench. _Serves you right fuck head._ He sat there eyes closed.

"I'm not interested."

Lee managed to get his head up. _That tone too much of your father. _Lee knew he was ticked. Lee looked at him. _Can't believe this dick. Just like his father, stubborn, until Jun came._

Julia explained the whole situation to Ling and Christie.

"So what are you gonna do? It's obvious hes interested in you. Also your only twenty-one once so why not let loose? Your single."

Christie said placing both hands on her hips. Julia looked at her in horror, jaws hanging. _Let loose? You must be joking. I've never been close to any man, only my friends. I don't know what to do. Especially when a guy is involve. _Julia was nervous as hell she didn't want to go back outside, however something inside her was saying. _Just go and get him. _

The three came out of the bathroom.

Hworang was panicking. _Where the fuck did the girls go? _He was ready to knock the living out of someone, anyone. He had his sight on Jin. _Boy if he ever touch no even look at jules I'll kill the fucking living out of him. _His fist prepared for combat.He calmed down when Steve pointed where the girls are. _Thank god._

Jin woke. His eyes scanned the whole atmoshere until he saw what his eyes desire. _This feeling, overwhelming, thank god she came. _He couldn't take it anymore. _This time you won't get away._ He got up and headed to his prize, Julia.

Julia somehow knew he, her handsome stranger, was coming. She quickly stopped Ling.

"Hey Ling I'm gonna stay here."

Ling was confused. _Stay here? On the dance floor? What's wrong Jules? _She looked around. Then looked at Julia. Her eyes in a distant biting her lower lip. Ling turned around and saw what caught Julias attention. _Oh my. _Ling looked at him closely. _I'm sure hes a friend of Hworang. Jules wasn't lying about his looks. _She turned back to Julia and winked her good luck. She left Julia alone with the beautiful stranger.

Ling reunited with the gang. Hworang looked at Ling. Ling knew exactly what he was gonna ask. _Hurry up Hworang._

"Ling where the fuck is Jules? I thought she was with you?"

Christie chocked on her drink. _Oh fuck, busted. _Hworang gave her a weird look. _Geez what's her problem?_

"Sorry bout that."

Ling had to lie somehow. She knew how much Hworang loved Julia. It's been there since they were kids. _Poor Hworang. Doesn't he know Jules loves him as a friend? _Ling had to think but Christie stepped forward placing one hand Hworangs shoulder, calming him. He looked at her. _What now?_

"She got sick so we sent her home in a cab."

Jin stood there, not too far, staring. He smiled, which made Julia melt. She wanted him, only him. He started to walk slowly, through the dancing crowd. He looked around for any interuptions, Hworang. _The coast was clear._ Julia felt the butterflies in her stomach. Jin was now in front of her. She looked deeply into his eyes. Dark and full of mysteries. He looked at her deeply and placed his left hand on Julias hip. _His touch, so divine._ She was now even more nervous but didn't turn away. He slowly walked behind her, his breathing made her body heat up with excitement. She closed her eyes. _This all feels so good. _His breathing was now next to her right ear. He whispered, seductively.

"I know who you are."

His voice so soothing. _What an incredible voice it suits him._ She felt his right hand sliding on her stomach which made her jump a little. Then it went down futher. _Oh god not there._ Julia placed her hand on his and she looked up at him, the perfect stranger. They were eye to eye.

"And you are?"

She whispered, hoping to find out his name. Jin smiled. He started to lean forward for the kill he'd been waiting for allnight. Julia closed her eyes and went for it, they kissed they both needed this badly. The kiss became more demanding Julia turned to face her handsome stranger. Her arms wrapped around his, incredible, neck. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist. This was heaven, sweet heaven. Julia broke the kiss. Jin got up set he thought he did something wrong. _Fuck I'm an idiot. Maybe I should've told her my name. _Julias fingers were tracing up and down on Jins shirt. _Is __she apologizing? _

"Could you spend the night with me?"

Julia couldn't believe what she just said. _Please say yes. _Jin was in shock but if she didn't ask then he would've. If that didn't work he would've taken her anyway. Jin nodded, took her hand and made a quick exit.

Ling and Christie saw the whole thing they were cheering her on. Hworang had no idea what hit the two chicks. _Fucking pair of crazy bitches. I hope Julia is alright._

Lee sat there with another fag. _Way to go Jinny. _Lee looked next to him the envelope and the condoms. The fag fell out.

"Fuck he forgot the concoms. Oh it's better to loose it without it."

Jin followed Julia to her place. He couldn't take her to his place. Three reasons: Kazuya, the Devil, Jun, the angel and Lee, sex freak. _It'll be better if she doesn't know me. Not everyone likes Mishima. _They arrived at her apartment. Julia opened the door Jin walked in._Wow so peacefully._ He turned to face Julia who was locking the door. Jin couldn't resist of touching the goddess. He turned her around, to make sure she was facing him, Julia wasn't prepared at all she jumped a bit. He'd then calmed her down with a kiss. Her hands at the bottom of his shirt, she lifted it off. Her eyes flared at the sight of his, perfect, body. _God must've created you personally. _She couldn't resist she had to touch. Jin kissed her again this time going onto her neck which made Julia go in a trance. _Stay awake Jules you can do this. _Jin didn't waste any time. He undid Julias dress straps and tossed the dress aside. She was left standing in her bra and panties_. _Jin looked at her with a smile. _Cute. _She unbuckled his belt and off with his pants. He was left in his, flame, boxers. _I guess his boxers explain his looks. HOT. _He went to kiss her again she felt his irrection, the affection he had in store for her. Jin lifted her she wrapped her legs around his, strong, waist. He went straight to her bedroom. He almost missed the bed. _Man the fucking alcolhol. _He placed her carefully on the bed with him on top. He removed the remaining materials. They were both totally naked. Jin looked at with intense care. _I'm her first. She is my first._

"Do you really want this?"

Jin wanted to know if she was well prepared and hopefully no regrets.

"Just as much as you do."

Hearing her words was enough to get Jin started. Jin went for the kill and Julia was well prepared. The night was cold but with they're love-making it was the heat of the night.

Julia woke the next morning with a major hang over. _This is why I hate going out. _She looked around, the bed messy and her bra and panties on the floor. _How did those get there? _Then she remembered the handsome stranger. His voice, the way he kissed her, touched her and most of all the way he made love to her. It was still fresh in her head. _I will find out your name. _She got up quickly after all she was still naked. She grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen. She was starving. She opened the door Ling and Christie were waiting with smiles on they're faces. _Here we go and it's not even eight o'clock._

"Did you have fun Jules?"

Christie had a wicked smile while she asked Julia. _Is she talking about the club or the part I lost my innocence? _Julia had a small smile on her face for the first time, in a long time she did have a good time. The night she made love with a beautiful stranger was the best part.

"Sure did. You guys hungry?"

Julia headed to the kitchen frige. _What shall I have? Toast? Cereal? _Usually Julia was fussy when it came to food however today was different. _I guess sex can change anyone._

"How big was it?"

Ling looked at Christie. _I knew she would ask. What nerve. _Christie was reeling in for the juicy parts. Julia looked at her and started to laugh. Ling was shaking her head. _Trust Christie to not say anything. Shes just like Hworang, maybe they should get together._

"Big enough, well for me anyway."

Jin sat in his office still thinking about what happen. _I should've stayed longer holding her but I ran like a fucking coward. _The moment he left Julias apartment he missed her. _I just met her and now I miss her. I wonder if she feels the same? She might think I uesed her. _He could still feel her finger tips on his lips. He could still hear her soft, sweet, moans. He could still smell her. _Vanilla. Was it wrong to take her innocence? Considering that she was my first? _

Lee barged in loud while litting a fag, scaring the living out of Jin.

"Sorry nephew, but what the fuck happen to you? All I remember was you dancing with a hot brunette."

Lee took a seat he knew this would be worth hearing. Jin told his uncle everything. Jin also told Lee not to tell his parents Lee agreed. He would never betray his only nephew.

"So are you gonna see her?"

Jin wanted to but if she knew he was Mishima she might tore apart. _I just have to keep away somehow. But how? When my mind is only her? _Jin tried to focus on the question his uncle asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Jin was lying. Lee dropped his fag.

"Why the fuck not?"

Lee demanded. _Man dealing with you is like dealing with Kaz. He too lied about your mother. _Jin got up walked towards the window. _Im sorry. Please forgive me._ He tried to but it faded when he thought of her, Julia. He put his head down.

"Guess you could say it was a one night stand."


End file.
